


The New Member

by Narutoyaoi0318



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:20:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6398353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narutoyaoi0318/pseuds/Narutoyaoi0318
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a rough day of hunting the Winchesters ans Cas find a body lying in the ground, they decide to check it out.Who is the person?What role  do they play in this?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Member

"Who are you" asked Dean to the stranger, whose head was down.He was accompanied by both Sam and Castiel,who were a few steps behind him.They were all heading to the car, when they saw an unconscious body laying on the ground.Once they get near the body Dean started inspecting it, the body had a cape covering their upper body all the way to the knees.Also they were wearing a hood covering the face, and their hair.When he tried to pull the hood down, the stranger grabbed his hand in a strong grip making him gasp.Castiel steeped closer to them and was about to step in, he didn't trust the stranger when Dean said " Don't worry Cas, I'm fine".  
Dean looked up at the newcomer ' s face to see bright turquoise eyes staring intensely at him, hand still gripping his hand.The stranger noticing their grip they released Dean's hand, making him wince by the strength of the person.Sam realizing the awkwardness that was happening decide to break it "So.. Who are you, or do you even know who you are?" he asked at the hooded person.Said person sat up shifting a bit, then replied in a low voice "Rose...Blake" staring at all of them.  
"Hmm..Rose Blake, never heard of you " Dean said.  
"Of course none of you didn't, I'm not from here " the now Rose replied.  
"Where are you from?" asked Castiel observing her.She looked around them, and saw nobody there only the three men in front of her.  
"I'm going to answer your questions, but first who might you guys be?"she inquired.  
They all looked at each other, and decided to introduce themselves."I'm Dean Winchester" Dean said."I'm Sam Winchester, his younger brother " he said pointing at Dean.  
Lastly Castiel said in his normal deep voice "Castiel, now answer the question". "I came from another world, besides here of course" she answered. "You mean to tell me, there's other Worlds beside this one" Sam inquired. She nodded her head at them, answering their questions.Rose then said "I would answers your questions that I know you have, but not here somewhere more private" looking at them. All three of them thought about it, and decided that they would go to their house. All four of them then proceeded to go the Impala, and went on their way.On their way towards their destination, they tried to make small talk with Rose, but she would just ignore them or would just look out the window. At their destination. Once they got there, they all walked calmly with different thoughts about what was going to come. They all got comfortable with both Sam and Dean sitting on a chair, Cas leaning on a wall casually, and lastly Rose sitting not looking at them.It was very awkward with all of them not knowing how to start, so Dean coughed, making all of them look at him."So, care to explain about yourself" he said strain at Rose.She made to movement to answer question, but lastly after a few seconds "I come from a World called Ecloevis, it's a small planet, but held one of the largest population.It was one of the strongest being lived called Qrous who were large creatures that ruled my planet for centuries.After years they started to get tired of Ecloevis, so they killed my whole species and destroyed the planet, the only survivor was me so I escaped, and somehow ended up here".They looked at her with wide eyes for surviving, but they didn't get something "How did you survived with those creatures killing everyone?' asked Cas."That I can't answer because is a secret, and I have to figure things out first in this World " Rose answered.


End file.
